Soul Eater Returns
by Wanderstar
Summary: Its a new year at DWMA and new students keep on rolling in. Castiel is an angel blade and inly a rare few can handle him but that doesn't seem to be the case. Dean and Sam are two hunter kids that cant seem to find the perfect weapons! The Soul Eater gang is looking for a new powerful witch , who is seeking to raise powerful kishin's. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just wanted to let you know that you can Pm me, i like asking you guys to make characters for me. I ask that you come up with a name, power, and familiar for the the evil witch I'm making. Also i ask that you make a weapon for Sam because I wouldn't who to pair him with. I ask that you please submit in atleast three days. I know its not very long but I want to get this story started! Thank You So Much**


	2. Soul Eater: A new year, a new enemy

**Hey! This is my first Soul Eater crossover so I'm really excited! First i would like to say the Soul Eater gang is 16 now and due to the fact that Dean and Sam are four years apart in age i will make Sam 14 instead of 12. Also i added a character to the Soul Eater gang because she might play a major part in my story. So i hope you enjoy! On with the disclaimer Kid!**

**Kid: *crying in the background* I'm asymmetrical garbage!**

**Blackstar: *yelling* I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!**

**Maka: idiots... Wanderstar does not own Soul Eater or Supernatural except for the characters she created.**

**Normal POV **

When Dean imagined what DWMA would be like he imagined it wouldn't be as huge as it was. He also didn't imagine it to be so... weird looking. Hundreds of new students milled all around him while he waited for his little brother Sam, who was looking at a bunch of brochures for the school. Finally getting impatient Dean hooked his fingers into Sam's shirt collar and started to drag him up the stairs.

**1 hour later...**

"I think I'm going to die!" Sam gasped collapsing on the ground. Dean lay beside him until both felt like they weren't in risk of having a heart attack. "Are you okay?" Somebody asked and Dean waved them off before getting up and helping Sam get to his feet. They walked into huge school and went to one of the tables placed in the room. A boy with funny looking glasses and shiny bald sat at the table. "Your names," the boy asked. "Um, Dean and Sam Winchester." Answered Dean and the boy wrote down their names on tags. "Meister or weapon." "What?" "Meister as in person weilding the weapon or weapon the person who turns into it" the boy snapped.

Dean and Sam shared a look and then shrugged. "Meister" they both answer at the same time. The boy slapped the name tags on their chests. "The orientation room is at the end of this hall." He said and turned to another person.

**Meanwhile...**

"Ack! The damn thing burned me!" The person holding Castiel said as they dropped the weapon to the floor. Castiel changed back and sighed, this was the sixth person that had gotten burned. He got to his feet and stared longingly at the door. Sid the Zombie put his hand roughly on his shoulder. "You'll find a meister, it's not very easy to finding someone with the same soul wavelength as an angel blade." Sid said and waved another kid over. Castiel changed into his weapon form, a gleaming silver dagger, the only decoration was a intricate cross in gold on the hilt. He was dropped as soon as he was in the hands of the meister.

He was going to change back but he was picked up again. "This looks nice." his holder said and flipped Castiel in the air. Castiel changed back mid-flip and landed on the floor. "Well done... Dean." Said Sid coming from seemingly nowhere. "What the hell! You're a friggin zombie." Said Dean jumping back and into another boy. "Yeah, you have a problem with that? Anyway Dean meet Castiel your weapon." The two boys stared at each other and then Dean said "Awww man I was hoping I would get a cute girl for a partner!"

Meanwhile Sam was trying to find a weapon partner of his own. Sam had tried to hold several weapons already but none seemed to suit him. For the past five minutes he had been wandering around the room aimlessly, he was making another round around the room when he noticed a girl flanked by two guys that seemed to be bothering her by a window. "Come on girly, just be my partner i'm sure you'll enjoy it." One of them was saying when she shot back "Why would I want to be partners with an idiot?" She asked "Why you-" the boy was raising his arm when Sam grabbed it and twisted it behind the boys back. "you really must be an idiot if you can't realize she doesn't want to talk to you." Sam hissed before pushing him away. the guy stumbled and then turned to glare. "You're going to regret doing that." The boy snarled his face red before he and his follower walked away. Sam turned back to the girl, "I'm Sam Winchester," he said holding out his hand. The girl takes it "I'm Jessica Moore." She says shaking it quickly and then dropping his hand. "So, have you found a weapon yet?" Sam asks "I'm a weapon you idiot." She snaps. "Oh, so should ah-" before he can finish Jessica sighs and changes into a colt 45.

Sam weighs it for a moment when Jessica's voice comes from the gun. "I can also change into a sword." She said her face gleaming for a moment in the metal. The gun glows and elongates into a gleaming sword. Its hilt was gold with intricate engravings. The tip was razor sharp. The sword changed back into Jessica and Sam took a moment to really look at her. She was small with curly blonde hair. Freckled tan skin and large gray eyes. "So I guess we're partners now." Remarks Sam and she nods "Yeah, I guess."

**Soul Eater POV**

Meanwhile at the entrance of the school was the Soul Eater gang. Blackstar had gone off earlier on, probably to challenge a new student. Tsubaki had followed not long after, after hearing a tremendous crash. Maka was leaning against a column a book in her hands, Soul sitting on the ground by her feet. Death the Kid was agonizing about how he must have forgotten to arrange the pillows on his bed symmetrically while Liz and Patty were trying to convince him that he didn't. Crona was sitting by Maka, and Crea was staring at the sun while Vera was looking at her nails. "I'm bored, we got the whole day off and we aren't even doing anything!" Complained Vera. Maka snapped her book shut and looked out at the new students milling around. "you're right, we should go do something." She agreed. "We could go down to the city, I think a traveling circus is coming around today." Crea said. The group thought for a moment and then agreed. "I'll go get Blackstar." Volunteered Crona timidly.

When the group got to the circus Maka and Crea stopped and simultaneously turned to look at a figure walking past them. "That person doesn't feel right." Crea muttered as Maka stared after the figure her eyes narrowed in concentration. "Hmmmm, it may be a powerful soul then, I can't sense any remnants of magic around their soul." Maka said. "Maybe we're overeacting." She said and dragged Crea cheerfully into the circus tent.

It was the middle of the show when Crea jerked. The symbol on her black eye glowing. "There's a witch here!" She hissed. As one the group got up and tried to inconspicuously run outside. Maka swayed a little on her feet "This witch, she's very powerful, even with soul protect she shouldn't have been able to disguise her soul." Maka said. "Yes, but there are other ways to disguise your soul, but they were forbidden a long time ago." Said Crea grimly holding out her hand "Vera?" "Yeah, I know." Vera leaped into the air, transforming into a halberd/scythe mid-flip. Crea caught it and held it in a relaxed position. "Lets get this over with." She said


	3. Chapter 2: Their first fight

**Hello hello, whats up? how you doin? I am doing great by the way. School is a pain and I just finished a huge reading project. Anyway I decided to finally update(I suck at updating). Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. And sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Me: Will someone please do the disclaimer?**

**Blackstar: Of course I will, a big star like me always do the disclaimers for people smaller than I am! YAHOO!**

**Tsubaki: *smiles* That's so nice of you Blackstar!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Blackstar: LISTEN UP BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR AND ONE DAY I SHALL SURPASS GOD! WANDERSTAR DOES NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR SUPERNATURAL!**

**Me: Could you tone it down please?**

**Blackstar: NO WAY, A BIG STAR LIKE ME NEVER LOWERS HIS VOICE.**

**Sam and Dean. . .**

It had been a few hours since Dean and Sam arrived at school and found their weapon partners. Dean had been trying to flirt with another meister while Castiel stared at him with his head tilted and an uncertain look on his face. Sam had been discussing his favorite books with Jessica when Dean finally quit his flirting after the girl smacked him and stomped away.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" asked Dean putting himself between Jessica and Sam. Sam gives him an irritated look.

"Nothing much, just talking about books." he said as he tried to catch Jessica's eye again. "But that's boring. Let's go to the circus." Dean suggested. Before Sam could object Dean leaned in and grinned "Just go with it, besides you want to get to know Jessica better right?" he asked and Sam jerked back abruptly. "Dean! That's-" Sam cut himself off. Sam _did _want to get to know Jessica as a partner and friend. But he wouldn't ever dream of asking her out like Dean seemed to be implying. Dean's slight push towards the steps snapped him out of his thoughts. "Man this is going to be so awesome!" Dean said excitedly like a kid getting a new game. Sam smiled, they were the sons of a hunter and tended to rove around a lot across states so they often didn't get to do anything fun. The small group began to walk down the stairs as Dean explained to Castiel the concept of the circus.

"I'm still not sure of what a circus is." said Castiel, Dean groaned "Cas, come on you're killing me! This is the first time I've gone to the circus and I know what it is!" Dean shook his head. "I give up." he moaned. The group finally reached the end of the stairs and began to navigate their way through the streets until they finally came across the circus tent. "This is going to be awesome!" said Dean in a high voice and started forward when Castiel's hand touched his shoulder. "I am not entirely sure, but there is a presence here I do not like." he said uneasily then looking up at the darkening sky.

"I feel it too." Sam and Jessica piped up in unison. Dean cast a longing gaze towards the tent then grumbled. "You owe me for this."

**Soul Eater Gang**

Crea and Kid had been walking towards slowly towards the back of the tent where trailers and cages had been situated for the certain actors and animals. "This is boring!" complained Vera loudly. "Shhhh!" hissed Crea as she looked around suspiciously. She slowly scooted over to Kid. "I can't feel it anymore" she murmured quietly. Death the Kid turned towards the girl. He looked her up and down. She wore black boots with white stockings that go up to the knee's reinforced with black fabric that look vaguely like knee-pads. She wore a red skirt with a slightly loose black studded black belt. A cross pendant and a skull pendant were attached to the belt. She wore a black jacket, underneath was a high-necked no sleeve black shirt. White in the center with black ribbon criss-crossing over the white. She also wears a red scarf. Her darkish red hair was hanging in a ponytail with the tie being near the ends of her hair. Her golden-green eyes were staring back at him calmly though they narrowed in confusion when he reached forward and arranged her bangs. He stood back contemplating them.

He smiled "There now you are somewhat symmetrical." he said in satisfaction. Crea opened her mouth to speak when eerie laughter resounded around them. One eye turned black as a glowing symbol appeared. "It's the witch!" she whispered loudly.

"You're fools if you think you can take me on." the voice hissed rather joyfully. "I'll give you a fight just not with me. Let's see how you like my Lykaios Wolves, we shall meet another time." the voice gave one last laugh before the soul winked out of existence. Howls ripped through the air and red light's in the place of eyes glinted. One of the creatures stepped out and into faint light. It was grotesque and hairless, it stood on its back legs. It looked faintly like a dog. If dogs had canines the size of your middle finger. "Crap!" hissed Crea as she tried to swipe at one of the closing creatures.

"What the heck are these things?!" yelled Liz while Patty laughed "Ugly doggies, ugly doggies!" "How disgusting..." Kid said darkly as he shot holes into the offending creatures. More howls ripped through the air "I hope the others are okay." Crea murmured as she ran through a lykaios.

* * *

**Sam and Dean**

Howls reverberated through the air as strange wolf-like creatures surrounded the small group of new students. Cas and Jessica had already changed into their weapon forms. Sam and Dean stood back to back as they observed the monster's. "It's our first day here and there are already monsters here to kill us." Dean grouched.

"Oh, shut up." Sam snapped, his eyes narrowed. One of the creatures lunged, Sam raised the gun and shot it through the head.

"Nice shot." Jessica remarked, her face glinting in the shiny metal. Dean stabbed at one of the creatures as it skulked forward. It opened its mouth as an almost blinding bright light emanated from its mouth and eyes. Dean gave a satisfied and happy smile to Sam. "I am freaking awesome," he said. Sam rolled his eyes and Jessica sighed. "Is he like this all the time?" she asked and Sam nodded "Sadly," he remarked and Dean glared at him. "Dude, not nice!" Dean narrowly avoided being ripped to shreds as another creature lunged at him. Two more followed after him.

"Is it just me or are these things getting smarter?" Dean complained as he sliced at another wolf thing. Dean came back to back with Sam again as the wolf things surrounded them in a tight circle. Dean raised the sword as he tried to somewhat shelter Sam. If he was going to die, he was going to take these things with him. Before either of the groups moved a voice yelled "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD! YAHOO!"

A boy landed on his feet in front of Dean with a hard thud. He held a tiny sword in his hand. "Tsubaki, Kusarigama mode." Blackstar muttered, with a yellow light the weapon grew bigger and changed shapes attached by a chain. When the transformation was finished it resembled a Chain Scythe. "That is so cool." Dean momentarily forgot his current situation.

"I believe the weapon is called Kusarigama." Castiel said quietly. "There is no need to fear anymore because the big guy Blackstar is here!" Blackstar laughing. He sliced at a creature then through one of the blades at another and swung it around to get the rest. Soon there weren't anymore creatures at all. "I knew it, you weren't big enough to be a challenge at all!" Blackstar, Dean opened his mouth but before he could the weapon he was holding glowed and changed to turn into a tall girl. "Well done Blackstar!" she said cheerfully. She turned and bowed "Hello my name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and this-" "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR!" the boy yelled arrogantly, cutting off his partner.

Dean cast look at Sam who was staring at Blackstar in mild irritation. "Well its nice to meet you." he said awkwardly "I'm Dean and this is Cas." he lifted the blade, which changed back in Castiel. "It is a pleasure to meet you." he said stiffly. "And I'm Sam and this is Jessica." Sam gestured at at his partner. Tsubaki smiled softly "Well it's nice meeting you, but my partner and I need to go. Perhaps we will meet another day." she said cheerfully as she and Blackstar turned away to find their own friends.

* * *

**I hoped you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm very sorry to say that I've decided to abandon and delete all the current stories I have on my account. A lot has happened since the last time I updated and a lot of them weren't very good, one of them being that I lost all the extra information I had on my computer for my stories. The last straw was when I recently had to put my two dogs down, one of them had unexpectedly got cancer and we didn't know until it was too late and another had been sick for a year or two. We got a puppy from a nearby shelter and let me tell you, he is one of the most adorable puppies ever! Anyway with the coming of our new puppy and a lull in the endless amount of homework from high school I decided to wipe the slate clean and restart on fanfiction. I may not entirely abandon these stories though if I feel compelled I will start writing chapters again. Also I have been re-inspired, and I decided to post a new story, a Naruto fanfic. **

**Anyway, I hope you forgive me especially those that gave me OC's.**


End file.
